Outerwear pants are widely used when engaged in activities in the snow or rain, such as skiing, snowboarding, and mountain climbing. The pants are designed to protect the user from outside elements, such as snow, rain, and dirt. Some outerwear pants have special features to prevent outside elements, e.g. snow, from coming in contact with the user's skin or inside layer of clothing. For instance, many outerwear pants have a higher waistband or a bib design that extends the coverage of the pants further up the torso of the user. This added coverage is especially important in the case of a fall, when snow or rain may reach the upper body of the user and enter the interior of the pants. However, the higher waistline and/or bib design in outerwear pants can be uncomfortable and/or aesthetically unpleasant, and the added protection from the elements may not be needed in all situations, such as when the user is not currently engaged in outdoor activities.